Guild Experience
Guild Experience (GEXP), formerly known Guild Points (GP), are generated by investing, Dorri, Dragon Treasures from the Storyline Quests, or cards into the Guild. Cheering and sending messages to guild mates also generate GEXP. Guild Points are used to level up a guild, which will increase member limits, grant access to Guild Classes and at certain levels grant rewards for all member. Investing in the Guild also increases the Guild Dorri. Investment Types Dorri - Dorri Can be invested in amounts of 1000, 10000, 100000, etc. These investment amounts only show up in the dorri investment tab if you have enough Dorri to use the option. E.g. if you have 2 000 000 dorri, you will see investment options of 1000, 10000, 100 000 and 1 000 000, If you have less than 1000 Dorri, no Dorri investment option will be present. Dragon Treasures pieces - You can ONLY invest treasure set pieces from a specific set once you have FULLY completed it at least once. If you find 5 pieces, then have one stolen, and then you get the 6th piece you didn't have before, that will not count. A completed set is when you have possession of all 6 pieces at the same time, thus redeeming it and receiving the associated Dragon Treasure Completion Reward Card. Cards - Any card can be invested into the guild, from the card investment tab you can see the GEXP value of each card if it is invested into the guild. If you have a card set as a favorite, the card will not show up in the invest screen until you remove it from the favorites from the card list page. Non-Investment Type When you Cheer or send messages to guild members you also generate GEXP, 5 GEXP for cheering, 10GEXP for sending a message. Only 1 Cheer and 1 message will generate GEXP per guild member per day. GEXP Investment Value *'Dorri' - GEXP value is 1/10 of the dorri value, so 10000 dorri is worth 1000 GEXP *'Dragon Treasures' - The Base Mirrorwater Ring treasure pieces are worth 100 GEXP each, eash successive treasure set's pieces are worth 10 additional GEXP each so the Spirit Knife treasure pieces are worth 110GEXP each and so forth. : Note: During the Duels of Bloody Pride event series, invested treasure GEXP is doubled, so the base Mirrorwater Ring treasures during the event are worth 200GEXP, the Spirit Knife tresures are 220GEXP each and so forth. *'Cards' - The Investment amounts vary by the rarity of the card as well as the card's Evolution stage and the amount of Enhancement the card has undergone. The Skill level does not affect it's GEXP investment value. For Common, Uncommon and Blessing Dragons the GEXP value match the card's sell value (Dorri). Guild Dorri (GD) Guild Dorri is used in the guild shop. Only the Guild Leader may make purchases from the guild shop, at present the only items available in the guild shop are Walls and Bolts which were used in the Guild War. Guild Dorri is generated at a rate of 1/10 of the GEXP generated through investments, so 100 000 Dorri generates 10000 GP and 1000 GD. Cheering and sending messages to guild members does not generate Guild Dorri. War Guild Points (WGP) War Guild Points were introduced during Duels of Bloody Pride - Master the Battle of Brethren, the second Battle Event. These points work in the same way that regular Guild Experience points do except that they are only accumulated during the event. Your GEXP and WGP are increased by the same amount. During the event Dragon Treasures had their investment value doubled, while dorri investments remained unchanged.